An Eeveelution Love Tale
by Marine094
Summary: Carlson Lives in a Region where the local law would execute not only him but his Eeveelutions as well. Join him as he fights for what him and the Eeveelutions want together as they try to escape the Corrupt Region! Will they ever be able to live the way they dreamed? (Includes Lemons) (I Do NOT own Pokémon)
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Carlson who is an elite solider, "Marine", has a total of seven Eeveelutions who all live together in peace and loving harmony in an local apartment located in the Shai-Gen Region. All eight of them live in a special kind of environment that no ordinary trainer would have cross his or her mind. The Shai-Gen Region allows the Pokémon to live with the trainer having no strings attached, however, the law in the Shai-Gen Region strictly upholds and states that: Never under any circumstance(s) should a trainer(s) and his(s)/her(s) Pokémon(s) alike should under go in seductive activities of any nature. With an ordinary trainer this rule is just like any other, but Carlson and his Pokémon feel quite differently about that. They object this rule and are currently looking for a way to a different region; will they ever live their lives they way they all dreamed of? Lets find out.


	2. Chapter 1 ( The Apartment )

Carlson just returned home from his final Drill with the Marines at 2300, and the only thing that was on his mind was snuggling up with all of his Eeveelutiouns for a good nights rest. He pulled into to driveway with the music down and the headlights off so the chances of waking the Eeveelutions were slim to none. After getting out of the truck and walking up to the front door he noticed that Tina, his neighbor, was in her garage messing around with something. "Tina!, what the hell are you doing up so late?" Excited to see him again she replied in excitement: "Carlson!, hey, I'm just messing around with the new chemicals that just arrived today. How was the drill this time around?" "Shitty", Carlson Answered, "I'm hitting the rack, big day tomorrow". "Ok, have fun with your Eeveelutions, but not to much fun", She winked, and went back to work. Tina is a bomb expert but now and then mixes the chemicals the wrong way...

After unlocking the door and walking into the apartment Carlson threw off his "MAPPAT" uniform, hung it up, and walked towards his room. He stoped in the door way and glanced at his bed, all seven of his Eeveelutions were cuddled up sleeping. His Glaceon was sleeping on top of his pillow, Umbreon on top of the spare pillow, Sylveon was laying in the center, Espeon right next to Sylveon, Leafeon was at the side stretched out as far as she could go, and Vaporeon and Flareon were adjacent to Umbreon. All seven of his girls sleeping and dreaming probably of what Carlson dreams of almost every night. Carlson loves his girls, with all of his heart, in fact, a lot more then he is supposed to. "If only we weren't here in the Shai-Gen Region", he thought to him self as he walked to his side of the bed, and slowly walked over. Seeing his Galaceon on his own pillow made him a bit cheerful; Carlson liked her a little bit more then her sisters, but still loved them all unconditionally. After getting creeping in and all settled in bed around his girls all warm and cozy, Carlson quickly feel fast asleep.

It wasn't till the break of dawn when his Glaceon wake up from her slumber, stretched out with a cute yawn, and her paws touching Carlson face. Not knowing what she stretched out into, she opened her eyes to see her master sleeping right next to her. Over whelmed with excitement and joy with seeing her master again, she quickly jumped up and licked him all over his face. Gla!, Gla!, Glaceon!, she said with excitement waking her master up, Carlson slowly rolled over and hugged her. "Well good morning there sweetheart, happy I'm home?" She jumped up and down expressing her happiness, "Glaceon! Gla!". The motion woke everyone else up, and when they came to find out why their sister was so happy, they all jumped up and tackled Carlson overjoyed. "Well good morning to you all as well, and guess what?" They all paused waiting for an answer. "I love you all, with the bottom of my heart, and ill always be yours". The Eeveelutions were love-struck and all wanted to be with their master forever as well. "Well why I don't make everyone breakfast?" They all looked at one another and shooked their heads no. "No?", Carlson replied. Umbre Um Bre Umbreon. Carlson can understand his Eeveeloutions when it comes down to specifics, he had them for 2 years now after all. "Ok, ok, you all can make breakfast today." They all jumped up and ran for the kitchen to prepare their master the best breakfast ever. "They all are outstanding cooks, well I think so at least, but man do they make a mess".

As Carlson's Eeveelutions were preparing breakfast he decided to go out to his tuck and unpack his assault weapons. before hand Carlson put on their favorite band, Disturbed, so they have a lot more fun cooking. "If you all need me ill be outside!", he shouted walking out the door. Unlocking the truck's back hatch and pulling out the three Marine desert MARPAT camouflage duffle bags, Carlson opend the garage door and laid them out on the table in side. The first bag had an M16A4 Service Rifle, the second an 240B Light Machine Gun, and the third an Mark 19 Grenade Launcher. His three weapons of choice to keep to defend his home, his Eeveelutions, and during war time. Ten minutes went by and all weapons were back on there racks with full ammo magazines on the wall next to them, ready for anything. Ready to head back inside, Carlson noticed Espeon standing on the door way. "Hey sweetie what's up?, is breakfast ready?" "Esp..", she replied. Using telekinesis she shut the door to the apartment and garage and dimed the lights. Carlson knew what she was up too, but he fought his lust for so long he wasn't giving up now. "Espeon... We... No... Its not fair... I could... Lose you all..." Espeon put a seductive smirk on her face walking forward towards her master licking her fangs. "She came closer to him, using her physic powers knocking him down but stopped in the process as she heard Sylveon walking down the steps. "Breakfast is ready!" "Ok Sylveon be right there!" Carlson hopped up and ran up stairs; "that was a close one, I almost lost my self back there, I don't know how much longer I can do this, these feeling, we all... want them..."

They all sat down for breakfast and dug in. Pancakes, bacon, waffles, and hashbrowns. Carlson was very pleased with the mean and his Eeveelutions were happy he enjoyed it. Everyone was happy to see their master was home again, and home for good this time. After the meal Carlson had a group meeting with all of the Eeveelutions. "Ok girls, I know this place is small, and I know that you all share one room with one another, but that's about to change." They all looked excited like something grand was about to happen. "I been going on a lot of Deployments during this last year in the Marines to save up a lot of money, reason being..." They all moved in closer "Because we are moving into a custom made house that I planed out for all of us, and your each going to have a room biased with your type." After that was loud happy joyful tones coming from the Pokémon. Carlson was talked down to the ground and all his Eeveelutions were showing him affection as a way to say thanks. Glaceon being the most affectionate. "But here is the best part about it ." Silence filled the room as they lissend in. "Its outside of the Shai-Gen Region's government laws!". They were so happy to hear this news, but in the back of their minds they had a plan brewing. Galceon was worried... and for a good reason. After the day was over and they all went to their rooms, Carlson in one room and the Eeveelutions in another, one by one they dosed off, all except for Glaceon. "Tonight, it has to happen tonight before the move." She thought to herself. "The others will surly try to take him before I do, I know my sister Espeon already tried." "Well I'm going to be the first!" She hopped down from her bunk and crept towards her masters room. Opening the door slowly she walked in, closed it, jumped on her masters bed, and crawled on Carlson chest waking him up. "Glaceon?" She dident say a word, but her look said it all.


	3. Chapter 2 (Glaceon's Night)

"Glaceon what are you doing?" She had a very seductive look on her face, her mouth was open and you could latterly see the puffs of steam creep out of her mouth. She could feel her pussy vibrating from the thoughts of how the love making would go. "Glaceon.. Gla Gla." Carlson was in shock over what he had heard. But he wanted to hear her voice completely. Carlson stretch out over to his night stand, pulled open the drawer and reached inside. Pulling out a small black ear aid that had the printing of a Pokeball on it. "Gla?", Glaceon replied in wanting to know what her master just pulled out. "Its a Pokémon translator, they aren't legal here in this region, that's why I had to hid it." "It will let me understand everything that you and the rest of your sisters are saying if I use it." Carlson put in the device and turned it on. "Dose it work master?",Glaceon asked. "Yes sweetie it works." "So you can understand everything I'll be able to say?" "Yes", Carlson replied. "Master I love you so much!" "I love you too Glaceon, now what is it that you want, you never looked like this before" "Oh master that's where your wrong." Glaceon noted. "You don't know how many nights I would creep into your chambers when your away, and my whole body would vibrate as I slowly masturbate my icy pussy with thoughts." Carlson couldn't hold it together much longer after hearing this, he slowly sunk into his bed as his Glaceon continued to paw at his chest walking closer. "Th.. Th.. Thoughts..?" "Yes master." "Well... Uh.. Wha.. What kind of thoughts?" Carlson could guess what was going to happen tonight, but he still resisted, for the sake of his girls, he couldn't lose them two nights before the big move. But Glaceon continued, she took another step towards his face, this time her rear right par touched her masters cock. "Well master, from the look of things down there you know what kind of thoughts." Glaceon begin rubbing Carlson member with her paw; this was the limit for Carlson, he couldn't hold it back any more. He slowly reached over to his Glaceon and pulled her closer. "Master?" "Fine... tonight will be our night" Glaceon was so happy with this news that her heart was beating 100 mph, her lust for him, she couldn't resist any longer. She pushed her head out and kissed her master. "I'm.. I'm kissing my Pokémon?" He didn't care, he kissed her right back and they were both starting to pant. Glaceon opened her mouth and stuck her tong inside, swirling around with her masters and building up saliva. Once done, they pulled back and only a trail of the saliva were connecting them. Glaceon spun and pulled down the covers to her masters bed with her front paws, underneath was her prize. She was excited to be the first one to do what she was about to do.

Ripping off her masters boxers pooped out his member. Galceon prepared her mouth with coating after coating of saliva to get the best feeling for her master. Licking the tip of Carlson's member she tasted his pre-cum and wanted to please her master with everything she could. "I,m going to give you what I know you want tonight master" She went down on Carlson's member the coating of saliva was perfect lube for her cool sensational mouth; not to mention the rigges on the roof of Glaceons mouth provided even more sensation the tip of his cock as it rubbed back and forth. "I'm not going to be the only one feeling good tonight I'm I?" Hearing this Glaceon stopped sucking the life out of Carlson's cock and walked over to her masters face. "Of course not, I just wanted to taste you master", she replied. She then positioned her self so her icy pussy was just over her masters member and her paws on top of Carlson's chest; leaning in she kissed him and said "I Love you Carlson, with all of my heart." And before Carlson could say anything she lowered her pussy down onto his cock and in unison they both moaned but muffled it not to wake the rest of the Eeveelutions in the other room. "Your pussy is so icy on my warm cock", he told her Glaceon. "Well... I.. Ungh... I'm an Ice Type after all master" she replied as she panted. then the greatest though popped into her head for this moment. Glaceon used one of her most powerful moves, blizzard, in a different way to increase the pleasure and the sensation of her pussy for her master. "Oh.. My... That feels amazing." "I thought you would enjoy that master, Glaceon replied. Starting to bounce back up and then back down and then up and down again, her pussy throbbing with pleasure and Glaceon's panting was growing more and more every time. She broke her boundary, and was having the orgasm she always wanted and the time of her life knowing she was fucking her one and only, her prince. "Oh Glaceon", Carlson said, "I love you." "I love you too Carlson!"

She leaned in and kissed her master once more with even more passion then before. Glaceon's pleasure was rising, she couldn't hold it back much longer. "Master, I'm.. Uhn.. I'm... I'm going to cum!.." Seconds later she let out all of her womanly juices and dug her claws into his chest, the extra icy feeling felt to good for Carlson to hold it back. It was like artic water was rolling down his member. The sensation instantly made Carlson cum, He filled his sweet innocent Glaceon to the brim with his seed and it even overflowed down onto the bed sheets. Out of breath Glaceon collapsed on top of Carlson chest. "Come here you", Carlson Said. Grabbing hold of her and lifting her up pulling her next to him. He placed her right next to his right arm and she laid her head upon his chest. "I Love you Glaceon, but I also love the others too." "I know Carlson, but I know and all of my sisters can all see that your attracted to me just a little bit more." With that said she turned to look at her master and added with a joyful smile: "So it will be ok when the time come for the others, we all love you master, and we all want you forever, but in the end we both know that I will be your princess and you my prince. "I suppose your right Glaceon." Glaceon blushed and kissed Carlson one last time before resting her head on her masters chest ready to drift off to sleep. But just before Carlson dosed off with his Glaceon, he wisperd into her ear: "You were amazing." She smiled and a small tear crept from her eyes as they both drifted off to sleep. But there was a shadow larking in the darkness of Carlson door way and then quickly disappeared.


	4. Chapter 3 (Getting The Fuck Out)

Tina, Carlson's next door neighbor, also has the same thoughts that Carlson has with his Eeveelutions. She has a Braixen that she had for almost two years, just around the amount of time Carlson had all of his Eeveelutions, and just recently captured her Kirila when she was out with her bomb squad on a mission. Tina doesn't know it, but both of them want the same thing Tina dose. Her Braixen had the seductive thoughts almost right after she evolved, and her Kirila was dreaming of being her "Little Fuck Toy". But They are afraid to make any moves because they believe that Tina would get upset with them and look at them differently. Tina's Pokémon doesn't know that she would love to fuck their brains out, but refrains from telling them due to the law in the Shia-Gen Region. One day they too plan on getting away from their current region, but have no where to move too; Tina's work is here in the city. "Well I better stop day dreaming and get back to my... ah shit..." Tina was in the middle of one of her mixes when she accidently added the wrong chemical. BOOM! ... "Ahhhh GOD DAM IT TINA!, WHAT THE FUCK!" "Sorry Carlson, I mixed the wrong chemicals again", Tina replied in a sad domestic voice. "Yeah no shit!", Carlson yelled from his window. Seconds later Carlson's door was getting knocked down buy all seven of his Eeveelutions. "Syl Slyveon!?" "Yeah don't worry girls, I'm fine, Tina decided to blow up the block again. Everyone laughed. They completely by passed the fact that Glaceon was sleeping with Carlson all night. Its like they were unaware of the situation. "lets go down stairs and see what she blew up this time."

Everyone in the Carlson residence went out side to check up on Tina and her two Pokémon as well as their "art" they decided to make this morning. Once out side Carlson nearly exploded himself after seeing the damage she caused. "TINA! WHAT THE FUCK!" "I said I was sorry..." "YOU BLEW UP THE GARAGE AND HALF OF MY FUCKING KITCHEN!" "Well its the same amount of damage over here", Tina replied. Carlson just faced palmed his forehead and calmed down the best he could. "Well, I'm glad we all decided to sleepin today, other wise we would of been caught in that blast" Carlson's Eeveelutions were grateful as well. "Ok Tina, lets clean this up; Vaporeon, use water gun to extinguish the flames, and Esepon, use physic to help move some of this wreckage. Carlson, Tina and the Pokémon did what they could to clean up the mess before the Shai-Gen Enforcement Squad arrived on the scene. it was about 1300 when they finally showed up, but thanks to the Pokémon the scene was cleared up about 15 minutes before hand. "Well here they are", Carlson Noted; Girls get inside, hurry." When the Enforcement Squad shows up its never a good thing, they believe that because they wear the Enforcement Patch they can do anything they want and sadly get away with it. The Squad showed up in pitch black Humvees and always had a Tank (Black as well) rolling with them for protection, every Enforcement Officer was covered from head to toe in black V.5 armor and carried automatic assault rifles. The Shai-Gen Region never lost a war, because their military is outfitted with much more then the Enforcement Officers.

"We had an report of an explosion in this area about an hour ago... you would happen to know anything about that now would you Tina?", the Sergeant said. They know that Tina is a bomb expert and she was charges twice already with "Danger to the Public" and would lock her up for life if it happened again. "No Officer.. I... I don't Know.. an.. anything about that..." Tina was shaking just as much as Glaceon was last night after our little "experiment." "Oh really now?" "Yes sir." Carlson knew that they were catching on, so when the other officers weren't looking he walked to his truck and pulled the Glock out from under his driver seat and slipped it into his pants. "I guess were leaving a little early", Carlson thought to him self. He went inside to tell his Eeveelutions what is about to happen, but on his way in he seen the number one thing that sets him off and turns him into that Marine that he truly is.

"Put...Her...Down...",Carlson said with a very serious tone. The Enforcement Officers replied: "Oh well look what we have here, this must be your trainer." Hey don't worry pal, were only going to detain this trash... and then probly lock it away, Hahaha." "Your hurting my Sylveon, it's crying because its scared, now if you don't let her go... bad things will happen to the both of you." Carlson took the greatest offence towards other humans when they threatened or hurt the only things in life he loves, his Eeveelutions. "VAPOREOOONNNN!" There was someone else in the Eeveelutions room, and from the sounds of things the Eeveelutions were in trouble." Carlson noted: "Now him on the other hand... he's already dead..." "AAAGGHHHHHHHH!" The Officer screamed as Esepon use Psybeam to melt away his brain and leave him there laying on the ground dead twitching back and forth. "Officer! Officer!" ... What the hell happened back there you fucking pace of shit." The Enforcement Officers weren't to happy with the thoughts that went through their mind. "If you don't too share the same fate as he did as well, I suggest you put down my Sylveon..." "Syl Syl Sylveooonnnn!" Sylveon was frightened out of her mind, being the new Fairy type that she is, she didn't like the situation she was in. "Shut the fuck up you trash!" The Enforcement Officer threw her into the wall and fell to the ground. Sylveon was laying there in pain. "Now you pissed me off" Carlson pulled out his Glock faster then they could bring up their rifles and shot them dead in the head in a matter of milliseconds. Carlson ran over to Sylveon to see if she was ok, Luckily she only had a few scrapes and burses. Sylveon held Carlson tightly with her ribbons and moved her head up to his chest and cried. All the other Eeveelutions came out to see what had happened. They were furious with what had seen. Carlson and Sylveon were both crying. All the Eeveelutions nudged at Carlson telling him they wanted to fight. "No... This Assholes are mine; Glaceon! "Glace!" she replied. Go grab the translator from my drawer and put it in the center console of the truck." "The rest of you, you as well Glaceon, pack up your stuff the best you can along with the poke balls and put it into the rear of the truck, were leaving today."

Carlson got up and went towards his garage as his Eeveelutions did exactly what there master told them. Walking down the stairs towards the garage he seen Tina's Kirila running for her dear life. She ran into Carlson and starting tackling him. "Hey, Its ok" Carlson told her. She looked up and seen him. Knowing she was finally safe she pointed towards the stairs and tried to say something I a panicking tone. Carlson wasn't stupid, her voice said it all. "I wont let them take anyone away." He picked her up and waited for one of the officers to breach the doorway. Once he did, Carlson shot him, two in the chest one in the head. Carlson then moved into the garage and ripped the MARK 19 off the wall and loaded it with 6 rounds. "You Fuckers are going to die today!", he screamed while targeting the Humvees. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! One by one the Enforcement Officers Humvees were destroyed killing at least 3 other officers. Soon after Carlson was under fire buy the rest of the Officers. "Your a dead man Carlson!", yelled the sergeant. "Unit 3 fire at will" "Roger" The sergeant officer ordered the tank to engage. But Carlson's Umbreon had a trick all planed out.

With a bright and powerful burst of an attack... the Tank was destroyed. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?", Said the sergeant. "ITS CALLED HYPERBEAM MOTHERFUCKER!, GET SOME", Carlson noted. Umbreon fled back into the house to avoid the gun fire, as Carlson was also dodging gun fire. Tina's Braixen had enough, she used Mystical Fire to attack the officers, but because of their armor they were untouched by the attack. That distraction was all Carlson needed. He ran up to one up the officers, shot him in the head, took his rifle, and fired apon the Officers. Bullets were flying past their heads, pinging on the destroyed Humvees signaling that you better fucking move. Both the Officers and Carlson took gunfire, and after the gunpowder and smoke left the battle field, all Enforcement Officers were KIA. "Carlson! What the Hell was that shit!" "What?, Kill Kill Destroy right?" "Uugghhh..", Tina replied. "We need to get the fuck out of here, like right fucking now." "Well do you have a plan smart one, or do you just want to kill all the Enforcement Officers in the city?" Carlson replied: "Well if that's one of the options..." "NO ITS NOT ONE OF THE FUCKING OPTIONS YOU CRAZY FUCK!" " Yeah.. But you love me" "Fuck You" They both laughed at the comments that they both made. They looked around them at the scene that was now look as it was a battlefield after a war. "Put your Pokémon in their pokeball's, gather their things, and get in the passenger seat of my truck; your coming with us, you cant stay here." Hearing this news Tina jumped up and tackled Carlson to the ground with joy. "Thank you Carlson!" "Just hurry up".

Carlson walked back to his newly blown up apartment and talked to his Eeveelutions for a brief second. "Ok, I see that everything is inn the truck; now you have to listen carefully, I need you all to get into your pokeball's so we can get the hell out of here, there's not enough room for two humans and nine Pokémon. They didn't argue, they did exactly what they said, all except for Leafeon. "Where's your pokeball?" "Le Le Leafeon leaf" Carlson didn't understand but he guess she lost her poke ball. "Fine, you just hop in the back seat, the rest of you in your pokeball's." Before they wen tin side they all walked up to Carlson and showed affection. "Hey, I love all of you, and i'll always fight till death before I let anyone take you away from me. They started to cry, it meant the most to them that their master loved them so much. To hid their tears they opened the pokeball's and were teleported in side. Leafeon ran to the truck and jumped in side. Glaceon was the last one remaining. "Glaceon you need tog et in your pokeball" Glaceon shook her head yes but before getting in she walk over to Carlson and gave him a very personate kiss. The look in her eyes told Carlson that she will love him forever. "I will always love you Glaceon" And with that she open her pokeball and went inside. Carlson gathered all six pokeball's, clipped them to his belt, and left the apartment. Tina was waiting in the passenger seat of the truck talking to Leafeon, or was at least trying to.

Carlson jumped in. "Ok, Lets get the fuck out of here; Leafeon, hold on tight." Carlson backed out of the driveway and drove towards the city limits. Tina asked: "Hey Carlson, Uhhh... where exactly are we going?"


	5. Chapter 4 (Pit Stop)

"Don't worry Tina, were going to a place where you and all the Pokémon will be safe, If anything were to happen to my Eeveelutions, or my only friend, I don't know what I would do..." "As long as you say so Carlson, and I'll help anyway I can." The drive lasted for four hours, then it started to get dark and Carlson needed to rest. Plus, Leafeon needed a break from being cramped up for hours on end. After about another hour or so Carlson came about an motel on the side of the road about five hours away from the city limits. Pulling into the court he thought in his head: "well I guess this place will have to do". 'Were stopping?"' Tina asked. 'Yeah, I can drive anymore today, we will rest up, enjoy our selves, and leave tomorrow night; Patrols will be looking for us tonight and tomorrow mid day." "Ok. sound good; Can the Pokémon get out of their pokeball's?", Tina asked. "Yes, Carlson replied, But they cant leave the room, the Shai-Gen Patrol Copters will se them from above, and its not hard to miss 7 Eeveelutions." "Understood Carlson". They hopped out of the truck on talking the pokeball's and walked to an unoccupied room. "We need to check into a room first right?" Holding a smirk on his face, Carlson kicked in the door to the 3rd deck corner's room; "Nope." "So I guess we just kick down door now right?" Carlson just replied with: "Marine Corps". "Whatever, lets get inside and get some rest." They walked in side and closed the door, looked around a little at the room. The room had tow beds along side one wall, a TV on the opposite wall and a shower and toilet in the rear of the room. "So I guess we all get to look at each other taking showers?," Carlson said jokingly. Carlson Leafeon looked at him in a weird way like she was interested in that while on the other hand Tina wacked him across the head.

Tina found a room safe that comes with every room. She put a small dose of thermite on the latch and burned right through the security bolts opening the safe. "Hey!; Carlson, look here, I found a Gun and about $1500. "What the fuck, Really?" Carlson walked over to look at what she found. "Guess I kicked in the right door for once." Carlson made a deal with Tina, He took the gun and $200 and Tina kept the rest of the cash, that way Tina could go get her "supplies" when they reached their destination and Carlson had a weapon to defend himself, Tina, and the Pokémon with; dumb dumb overhear left his weapons at the apartment witch is probly swarming with Enforcement Detectives now. After they settled in Carlson went out side with Leafeon to have a smoke while Tina hopped in the shower. Talking to his Leafeon Carlson said: "You know, I wish we could just be left alone, I don't mind Tina at all, I mean from the world.' 'All I ever dreamed of is living with you and the rest of your sisters in loving peace till the day I died." Leafeon was happy to hear this. "Leaf Le Le Leafeon" Leafeon was trying to talk to Carlson. Carlson wanted to talk back so he told Leafeon to follow him to the truck. One their Carlson unlocked it and reached inside the center console to find his translator. He found it and put it in his ear so he could understand everything she was saying and not just simple phrases.

"Ok lets see if this thing works..." "Carlson?" "Hey Leafeon, what were you trying to say"?, Carlson asked. I just wanted to say thank you for always being there for us, your the trainer that every Pokémon would dream about having and well... Ummm... I just wanted to tell you that I... That I Love You." "Aww Well I love you too Leafeon, as well as your sisters, you know you and the rest of them mean everything to me, if I had to I would put my life on the line for you all." Leafeon was falling hard and started to send out a "mint" smell from her flower, "I really love you Carlson, just like the others but as Glaceon dose as well, and..., I cant hold back any more, I want you... Tonight". Carlson was shocked, His Leafeon just asked if she could fuck him right out of the blue, and he didn't think his Eeveelutions wanted this but Glaceon. Leafeon added: "I been waiting for you for a long time, If you would of asked I would of happily lifted up my tail for you". "Blushing Carlson asked: What about the others, Glaceon told me that you all had these feelings". "She doesn't know what she's talking about, and I don't even know if that is true or not; Did you.. Fuck... Glaceon"? Carlson was worried that his Leafeon would hate him after he told her the truth, but he loves his Eeveelutions so much that he would never lie to them. "... Yes... I Did", Carlson told her. "So you wouldn't mind if I'm next then right?, I don't mind being second as long as it's with you Carlson". The way Leafeon was sitting there all adorable and sexy looking Carlson couldn't resist. "I don't mind at all Leafeon", He replied with a seductive look on his face again. After a little more talking Carlson unlocked his truck and Leafeon jumped right in side on the bench seat and Carlson followed behind her getting in the missionary position and shutting the door behind them. They were about to have the night they would never forget.

Meanwhile, back in the Motel Room, something was brewing. Tina Opened up her pokeball's while she was in the shower, she wanted to give her two Pokémon a little grooming session before they had to leave again. "Kirila"! "Braixen"! Both of the Pokémon were out of there pokeball's and were listing to Tina. Ok Girls, I figure that because I'm almost done in the shower that you two could get ready to jump in after me. They knew this was their chance, they looked at each other and nodded about the plan that they wanted to do but never had the chance to do it. But now that Carlson "Is not there" at the moment, now was the perfect time. "Kirila Kir Kir" "Ugghhh, I wish Carlson would make another Translator and give me one, I know he's the one who usually makes them in his spare time". "Braix" "Fine, if you don't want to take a shower then you don't have too". Tine jumped out of the shower in only her birthday suit and walked over to her side of the bed. As she went to put on her cloths to sleep in Kirila used agility and snatched them before they could get the chance. "Ok, what the hell are you two doing", Tina asked. But they didn't answer, instead they walked over to her and gently laid her down on the bed. They were panting harder and harder as they got closer and closer. Kirila was on top of her in a matter of seconds, and Tina could feel her heart beat. She looked over at Braixen who was siting on the edge of the bed fingering her pussy getting it wet to the point of the her womanly juices flowing onto the bed. Tina was confused, but when she looked back at Kirila and looked into her eyes she could see that Kirila looked like she was set on something. Then Kirila made her move she closed her eyes and kissed Tina, remarkably Tina kissed her back and gave in more and more. The passion that was going on between those two made them go into heat even deeper and they ended up craving each other. "Is.. Is... Is this happing...?" "Is my dream coming true tonight"?, Tina thought to her self. Kirila, reading her mind, replied using telekinesis: "Yes, and our dream is about to come true as well, we wanted this or so long, but we didn't know what you would think, but now that we know..."

This are starting to get "hot and heavy" on both ends. And it is about to be one hell of a night not only in the Motel room, but also in Carlson's Truck as well.


	6. Just A Note (No Chapter)

Dear my fellow readers, this is not a chapter. I'm sorry for being away for so long, I had a big drill for the end of summer and I'm just now returning home. The next Chapter will be out on Friday 09042014. I would love you input and ideas if you would love to share, please add a review. This story is far from over and its only the first one. Remember, you can also control the story.

-LCpl Carlson Jr.


	7. Chapter 5 (Relaxsation Sorta)

Leafeon jumped right into the back of Carlson's truck, turned around to see her lover crawling in behind her. Carlson closed to door behind him and turned Leafeon on her back and assumed to position. Leafeon look so adorable with her little paws up in the air and with the red blushing on her face made her look all innocent like. Secretly that drove Carlson crazy and he was wanting to start this moment more then anything right now. He crawled on top of his cute innocent Leafeon and she gazed into his Hazel eyes; "It's finally going to happen", she thought to her self. With the look on her face Carlson couldn't resist to give her a very passionate kiss, he closed in and his Leafeon jumped up gun and kissed him before her could even make a romantic move. "awe, I was going to make it more romantic", Carlson told her. "Well what would you of done Carlson?" In a very soft whisperish voice he replied: "I was going to lean in, start into your eyes, and as I brushed the grass like green fur from your face I would tell you that I loved you, and then right after that I would give you a very passionate kiss as I slid my hand down your chest till I hit something that was very, very, wet." "I would of loved that Carlson, but you... you love little me?", Leafeon was feeling like her heart was about to explode into a million pieces. 'Of course I do Leafeon, I love you and the other will all of my heart, and I love you enough to have this very special night with you"." Carlson replied as her looked deep into her eyes. Leafeon's heart exploded just as it would with the passion that she had for Carlson, she pushed her head up and gave him the kiss she always wanted too. There mouths met and Leafeon insisted that her tongue enter Carlson's mouth, and just like that it did. They started to make out and during that moment Leafeon used her rear paws to unlock Carlson belt and push down his pants. Carlson moved his rock hard member towards Leafeon's mint smelling pussy. "hey, I was planning to eat you out Leafeon, four play with you a little bit, have some fun before the main event." "There's always next time, I just want you now!" Carlson didn't argue and he moved in for the moment Leafeon dreamed about. He pushed his member into her tight little pussy slowly, and at the touch Leafeon grabbed on to his back with her front paws. Every inch Carlson went in, a centimeter of Leafeon's claws dug into his back. That was her was of telling him that the pleasure she was receiving was way more then she expected, but she didn't care, it was better then what she expected. Carlson didn't care about his back, he would have the same scar on the back of his shoulders from Leafeon that would almost match the ones on his chest from his Princess Glaceon left him. Leafeon's moan went through the roof when the full extent of his member was deep into her pussy, penetrating Leafeon's womb.

Meanwhile, in the motel room, Kirila was done with four play. She lowered her self lower and lower towards Tina's Pussy. "Your going to enjoy your self master". Tina Noted. In the thoughts of Tina's mind she asked her self: "Is this right?... I mean we all know we want this but.. Kirila looks like a teenager.. I love her and I know she loves me.. But.. is this..." Tina stopped thinking as soon as she clichéd her eyes tight. She peeked open all she could but the pleasure was too much for her. She seen her Kirila with her eyes closed eating the fuck out of her pussy, she was about to orgasm right then and there with this being her first time. Kirila was just licking her clit to get her pussy wet the taste on her lips would be better. "Unnhh Unnhh Ohh FFuuucckkkk!", Tina Monad. The pleasure was more then what she asked for, her legs shaking faster and faster the more her pussy was getting out. She was at her climax, She let out a loud monad and then squirted all over her cute little Kirila. Kirila's face was soaked with Tina's Womanly juices and a little bit of her cum as well. Tina was gasping for air as her Kirila was breathing heavily trying to gather her breath again. "I'm sorry Kirila, I.. I didn't mean too..." Kirila thought to her self: "No, it.. it taste great, and now, I'm horny as fuck... and your going to have on hell of a fucking orgasm when in through with you" Tina replied: "I love you, now.. show me all of what you can do!" Tina didn't know what to expect now. But Kirila moved her into a scissor position and gave her a passionate kiss, the room was filled with a very nice smelling aroma that only made things get more hot and heavy as they smelled each others flowers.

Back at Carlson's "old" apartment deep in the Shai-Gen Region, the Enforcement Officers of Team one, Bravo Company were underway of an full investigation of not only Carlson, but for his Eeveelutions and Tina as well. The Enforcement Officers set up a Control Room in the middle of the street and had Investigators looking everywhere even kicking down doors to other residents on the where abouts on the "Criminals". On the scene was the Commander of Company Bravo, he gave them one order and one order only: Eliminate Carlson and Tina, and put down the Eeveelutions as well as Tina's Pokémon. He didn't just give those orders to team one, but his entire Company as well. Carlson and Tina had no idea that they have been to target of an entire Enforcement Company. They had Team One through Ten on their case as well as local Patrol Enforcement Officers assigned to the company looking for them. That's around 500 Enforcement Officers. Their are Twelve Company's in the Shia-Gen Region, over 5,000 Enforcement Officers, and the Commander of Bravo Company is trying to get the General of Police, in charge of all Twelve Company's of Police, and the General of the Military, with 30 additional War fighting Company's in his arsenal, out to look for Carlson. But the General of the Military knew Carlson and he refused to hunt down one of his fellow Marines that put his life on the line for the Shia-Gen Region, he didn't think it was right, he knew Carlson always had a motive for everything he has done in his time of service. So Bravo Company's Commander asked Alpha Company and Charley Company to assist him. They didn't believe it would take three Company's, let alone one whole Company to look for one person and seven Eeveelutions, but they would agree if the Bravo Company's Commander could get a letter a Extermination from the Commander And Chief of Police. That was his mission, to have 1,500 Enforcement Officers to sweep the region in search of Carlson, at least for now...

In another location of the Shai-Gen Region, a certain truck was a rocken, and no one came a knocking. After the full thrust of his member into his lovely Leafeon, he began to show her just how much he loved her. "UnnnHHh Fff Fuuu Fuuucckkkk!, yes! right there!" Leafeon yelled out as she dug her claws deeper into Carlson's back. Carlson put one hand behind his Leafeon's head and the other behind her back not only to hold her, but for support for what was about to come. The windows of the truck were covered with steam from the panting that Leafeon was letting out, the truck smelled of hot breath and the aroma of Pussy. Carlson looked at his Leafeon, she was really enjoying her self, and Carlson wanted their first time together to be one hell of a night. He began to fuck Leafeon faster little by little and her head slowly rolled back more and more as Carlson drilled her faster and faster. He began ramming her and she let out a little yeap sound every time he fully inserted his cock into her overwhelming moist pussy, and it became louder and louder the faster Carlson went, by the time he was a max speed that he could do, Leafeon's head was all the way back and her eyes were rolled back into her head as Carlson Drilled her brains out. "Leafeon, I... I Love You So Much..." "I... Unhhh Of fuckkkk... "I love you more then you know master!..." He was about to cum but Leafeon felt it coming, "No!, I have something for you master!" Carlson slowed down, and got off from on top of her. Before he could even ask a question, and his member throbbing ready to let it all out, Leafeon kicked him back and jumped on top of him. She placed her self backwards, and began sucking her masters cock, Leafeon shoved her wet pussy into Carlson's face and began to rub it in deep. Carlson knew why she did this; Leafeon remembered that Carlson wanted to taste her minty flower for himself. The Mint smell was at its peak as Leafeon was about to climax, and Carlson was about to explode all of his seed into his Leafeon's small tiny mouth. He began to eat out Leafeon's pussy, he enjoyed the taste and the more he ate her out the more deeper the moans came from his Leafeon's mouth as she was sucking the life out of his member. They were at the peak, Leafeon squirted out all of her mint flavored juices into her masters mouth and Carlson exploded his seed into Leafeon's mouth. They both ate it all up and swallowed each other cum. Leafeon couldn't fit it all in her mouth, so she used her tongue to lick up her surprise, Leafeon hopped off of Carlson's member and walked across his chest, cuddled up into a ball and looked into his eyes. Carlson looked into hers and the bond between them was unbreakable, just like the bond with Glaceon. They gave each other a big wet kiss, and Leafeon fell fast asleep with a huge smile on her face, she received the only thing she wanted.

Tina and her Kirila moved closer and closer till the lips of their pussy's were touching. Kirila look at Tina as she began to rub her pussy against Tina's. The started to blush and Tina started to run too, make them both moan a little. Kirila stepped thing up a level and told Braixen to come over in Pokémon voices, Braixen crawled over toward Tina's face and slammed her pussy right into Tina's mouth. Tina tasted and felt a pleasant warm sensation on her tongue as she ate her Braixen out. Braixen was so horney that she bent over and started to drill her own pussy into Tina's moth, rubbing it back and forth upon Tina's tongue and the overwhelming flow of warm fire type juices dripped into Tina's mouth who swallowed all of it as she then grabbed Braixen's hips the shoved her pussy as far as she could into her mouth. This gave Braixen unbelievable pleasure who started to let out small bursts of ember into the air as her pleasure level was going through the roof. Kirila started to speed things up, rubbing her pussy faster and faster on top of Tina's pussy. They both were starting to climax, all three of them moaning and gasping for air. The room was one big orgy now. The three of them were about to climax, They all felt it so they kicked it into over drive, Their faces turning red from pleasure. Kirila's legs started to throb just like Tina's, and Braixen was about to pass out. The moment had came, Kirila and Tina let out both of their womanly juices from their flowers onto each others pussy's, in due to sensation let out a loud moanm and Braixen let out her warmest juices into Tina's mouth who swallowed it like water. With the juices every where, the three of them licked each other from head to toe. After the ordeal was done, Braixen jumped into the shower, while Tina and her Kirila stayed on the bed making out with one another.

Back at Bravo Company's Command Center out side of Carlson's "old" apartment The Bravo Company Commander received word. "Commander Pawlick!" shouted one of the Enforcement Officers. "Yes?", the Commander Replied. "We found a lock box in the apartment in what looks to be the Eeveelutions room". "On my way" Just as the Commander arrived, Team one cracked open the lock box, it contained a letter that read: "Tina, I know you would crack this box open after you found out I left, I wanted to tell you I'm leavening the region, we cant live here anymore, we want to live in peace and love; it violates the Shai-Gen Region's number one rule. I'm sorry but this is what me and my Eeveelutions want. If you ever want to live out where we will be, we will accept you with open arms." "They are trying to escape the city", the Commander said out loud. "Get all the Patrol Enforcement Officers to block of the bridges leading out of the city, and all of the Company's Choppers in the air, I'm going to find them... and eliminate them all..."


	8. Chapter 6 (True Feelings)

It's around 0600 when Leafeon woke up, she opened her eyes and looked up at her master who was still sleeping while holding her in her little ball form. She stretched out her legs and reached up to give Carlson a good morning kiss. He slowly woke up and stretch himself out as well. "Well good morning you, I'm guessing you had a great goodnight's sleep from last night?", Carlson asked his Leafeon. With the Pokémon Translator remarkably still in his ear from the motions of last night he could hear one of the sweetest thing's he had ever heard. "Well of course silly my dreams have been fulfilled thanks to you master; all I ever wanted was to have a night with you.:, responded Leafeon. "Well, I promise you that there will be more to come, but the girls all get a turn." "Yeepie!", Leafeon was excited. "Now, lets go wake Tina up, I wonder what she did all night with me not there, then again, she probly blew something up." Carlson and Leafeon both jumped out of the truck and started to make their way towards the motel room. Walking up the stairs with Leafeon behind him Carlson approached the third deck and knocked on the door to his room. Surprisingly nothing blew up, and even more so Tina answered the door in seconds. "Well looked who finally showed up again", Tina jokingly said. Carlson replied: "Yeah, and look who didn't blow up the damn motel." "Ha ha ha, very funny Carlson, so what did you and your Leafeon do last night?" Leafeon had a blushing smile on her face and tried not to be noticed, but Tina's Kirila knew exactly what happened, she is a physic type after all. "We just spent the night in the truck listening to music, spending one on one time together.", Carlson said. Leafeon thought in her head; Well... That's not all we did together master, hehe." "Sssuuurrreee you did". Tina said jokingly. "So, Carlson, when are we getting out of here?" "At 0800 we are leaving, we still have 11 hours till we are out of the Shai-Gen Region, but I want the rest of my Eeveelutions to have some fresh air.

Carlson and Tina walked down to the first deck towards to pool area. Opening the gate before them was an 10ft poll that has a lot of grass behind it. It was perfect for the Eeveelutions to get out and stretch their legs. "Alright girls, come on out!" Carlson threw his Pokeballs into the air and out transported all 6 of his remaining Eeveelutions. 'Vaporeon!" "Flareon!" "Umbreon!" "Espeon!" "Glaceon!" "Sylveon!" They all joyfully spoke their name leaving their Pokeballs. "Well is about damn time I'm out of that stupid ball.", Flareon said. "Now Flareon, I only put you and the others in your Pokeballs so we could leave the apartment together.", Carlson replied. Vaporeon spoke: "yeah Flareon, master wouldn't keep us in those things for long." "Your right Vaporeon, I wouldn't, your girls are my pride and joy, and ill never keep you contained, I love all of you." "all of Carlson's Eeveelutions cheered as they heard the best thing from their master. "Now all of you go play, have fun, ill over here on the Notebook Computer, and Glaceon, don't freeze Vaporeon in the water again" Flareon spoke out loud while running: "Yeah, because I'm not using flamethrower to thaw the ice again." All the Eeveelutions ran off and chased each other around, they used some of their attacks and abilities with one another but in a friendly way that didn't hurt any of them. Vaporeon jumped into the pool, Flareon was chasing Leafeon around, Umbreon was talking to Sylveon, and Esepon was meditating. Glaceon just wanted to be with Carlson, so when the time was right, she would approach. But in the mean time, she used ice beam to slip the others as they were running.

"How do you manage all of the Eeveelutions Carlson?", Tine asked. "Well, when they were little it was hard, but then when they grew to the level that they are now they are a lot more understanding. They all came from the same set of Egg's when they were Eevees, so they knew each other the entire time. They have grown a lot on me from that time and they are the one thing I truly love in this world, that why we had the leave the Shai-Gen region. We want to like in a 'special' way that we couldn't possibly do there, and they just weren't safe." "But what about the fire fight at the apartment?, if something bad happened to you they wouldn't have you anymore." No they wouldn't, but they would have each other; Look at them Tina, look how happy they are, I would proudly die in cold blood to protect them then to let anything bad happen to even one on of them." "You must really love your Eeveelutions", Tine noted. "Yes I do, more then you or anyone else could understand, I love them in a 'special' way, and they love me the same, and to be honest, that's more then I ever wanted, so my life is complete with them." "Your on hell of a something Carlson" Glaceon snuck up behind Tina. "Well hey there sweetie, having fun?", Carlson asked. Tina turned around to see who he was talking too, she seen Glaceon siting there with the look on her face like she was worried. "Well I'll let you talk it out, ill be back later." Carlson replied: "ok, don't blow anything up Tina!" From the distance in a low voice you heard: "fuck you" from Tina as she walked away.

"Now Glaceon what's wrong babe?" "I over heard you talking to Tina, and... I don't want you getting hurt over us" "Awe Glaceon, Carlson said, you don't have to worry about that, I'm not going anywhere, you and your sisters will always have me" In a worried tone Glaceon shouted: "NOT IF YOUR DEAD WE WONT!" The rest of the Eeveelutions just stopped and looked over at those two. Glaceon added: "We already talked about this, we would rather die then not to have you as our master, your the only thing that we live for, the only thing we fight for, and the one Human that we all love, trust, and care so much about." Glaceon started to cry as her voice was braking up "We.. ca..cant live wi.. with out you.." The Eeveelutions walked over and sat down next to Carlson. Carlson picked up his Glaceon who was in tears from the frightful though of losing her master and held her in his arms tightly. He whispered into his Glaceon's ear: " Hey, I promise you don't have to worry my little snow princess, that will never happen, because I would never do anything to lose my favorite Eeveelution, the one who I love the most or any of the others." Glaceon stopped crying and looked into Carlson's eye's. "R..r..really..", Glaceon said wiping the tears from her eyes with her paws. "Yes really." Carlson stopped whispering as he addressed the rest of his Eeveelutions. "You all know that if I lost just one of you I wouldn't want to go on with my life anymore right?" "You seven are the only thing I love in this world and you mean so much to me." I will never leave you and my promise you all that we will be together forever. But I need to tell you all one thing, I do love you all, equally. But we all know that Glaceon always had a little more love going her way." Sylveon spoke: "We know" Carlson was confused but continued to listen. "We know that Glaceon always had a little more of year heart then us, but we also know that its only a very little bit, and all of us are ok with that master. You showed us that you truly love us and care for us, and in return we loved you the same, and that will never... ever... change." Carlson started to cry. "Really, you all knew... and arnt mad...?" Flare spoke: "Not one bit, it was obvious, even when we were just Eevees, and we are perfectly ok with it. Carlson looked at them all as they nodded there head 'yes'. "I'm so lucky to have you girls in my life" All the Eeveelutions jumped at Carlson and tackled him to the ground to all show their affection towards him. As they were licking the hell out of Carlson and him enjoying every moment of it he could hear Tina open the gate to the pool area."Well why are we all so happy", Tine asked with a smile on her face. Carlson replied "Because, we together are everything anyone of us could ask for." Tina just smiled. "Well I'm going to go back into the room to start packing." Carlson noted: "yeah good idea, its 0730 anyway, we need to get moving soon.

After Carlson and Tina packed their stuff up and put it in the back of the truck they made one last sweep of the are looking for Enforcement Patrol Officers befog leaving. Carlson ran into the Pokeshop and bought a Pokeball for Leafeon. Leaving the shop making his way back to the truck he noticed that Tina went back to the room for something. Carlson called over all of his Eeveelutions to put them back into their pokeball's. "Ugh!, not the stupid fucking Pokeball again", Flare said with frustration. "Yes the stupid fucking Pokeball again with all of its stupid fucking qualities.", Said Esepon laughing shortly after. "I know you all hate these things, but its the only way I can transport you safely in the truck, and you all just wont fit in there". Carlson pointed the Pokeballs at their Eeveelutions and transported them inside their respected Pokeballs. All except for Glaceon. "Huh? why I'm I not going in the ball master?" she questioned, Because you deserve to ride in the truck Glaceon. She was thrilled and jumped right in asking no further questions. Carlson hopped into the drivers seat and started the engine as Tina was making her way towards the truck. She opened the passenger door and hopped in. "what were you doing I their?" Carlson asked. Oh...nothing.. just a little surprise for our friends in the Enforcement Unit for when they show up asking questions. That of all things, had Carlson worried. "Tina... is something going to go boom?" Tina just sat their with no response.

Little did they know, they were being followed by an Enforcement Chopper using radar high above the clouds that spotted them leaving the motel...


	9. Just A Note (Stay With Me!)

Good Evening all, I thank every one who is staying around for this story, and I thank the one from the bottom of my heart who are into it to message me ideas and give feed back, THAT MEANS ALOT! The reason the next chapter is taking so long is because I was called in for another drill with the Marines and don't have time to continue the story at the moment. But I promise all of YOU! that when I return back home on 20140915, that not only will you see one chapter posted, but a second one as well, I know your wanting to find out what happens and like the story so far. Keep reading, and send me your ideas and reviews! Thank you all so much! ORAH!


	10. Chapter 7 (Deep Conversation)

When the Enforcement Chopper found them leaving the motel, it quickly turned around and headed back towards Bravo Company's Command Tent. Upon arrival and lading, one of the enforcement pilots jumped out and ran towards the Command Tent where Commander Pawlick was waiting for any amount of 'good' news. "Commander!" shouted the pilot. the commander turned and said. "what the fuck do you wan pilot?" "Chopper 34 found Carlson's truck leaving a motel on route 53 heading west bound towards the Regions Borders Sir!" replied the pilot. The Commander turned towards his personnel; shouted: "WELL WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE WAITING FOR, GO KILL THEM!" Everyone in the Command Tent relied the commanders request to all units in Bravo Company. After a few seconds past, multiple responses came through the radio that announced that at least 154 patrol cars were heading towards their location, over 308 Enforcement Officers, and they were waiting no time in getting there. "I swear... if they leave the city, everyone in my company is getting exterminated." said the commander under his breath as he watch his company maneuver.

Meanwhile, Carlson and Tina were having a deep conversation in Carlson's truck. "Hey, um... Carlson?" asked Tina. "Yeah, what is it?" We have know each other for around 8 years now right?" "Yeah I would say around then, why?" Carlson asked. "Well, I um... I have a question for you that was questioning my mind for a while now..." "well what is it?" Carlson asked. Even Glaceon was wondering what she was trying to say. "Well, have you ever... found your self... deeply loving your Pokémon?" In confusion Carlson responded: "well of course, I love Glaceon and all of my Eeveelutions, what kind of question is that?" "No not like a normal love but a... (During this time Carlson and Glaceon could guess where she was going with this) sexual love..." Tina turned her head towards the window in shame. "Well... To be completely honest... (Tina was scared for the response but Carlson and Glaceon looked at each other and just smiled and blushed) Yes I have. Tina was shocked! She couldn't believe he said that, and that his Glaceon clearly heard him say it as well. "You.. you do...?" Asked the shocked Tina. Carlson replied: to be even more honest, what your talking about has already been done." At this point Tina was jaw dropped in complete disbelief. She absolutely could not believe the word that she just hear come out of Carlson's mouth.

"Its happened, and I'm not one bit ashamed of it, why do you think the Enforcement Officers are looking for us so deeply?, why do you think were trying to leave the region?" Carlson added. "That makes a lot of sense." "Carlson asked again: "So where did that question come from Tina?" Tina looked down and said: "Well, I.. I just wanted to know that I wasn't alone because... Me and my Pokémon... We... Had an orgy in the motel room when you weren't their.." "I know, I could smell it when I walked in", Carlson noted. "Well I feel a lot better now, but we can live in this region any more." "I know Tina, that's why after this one last stop were out of here." "Where are we stopping at now?", Asked Tina. " I need to rearm my self with defense weapons, if the Enforcement Officers catch us on one of the seven bridges leading out of the region, then were going to have one hell of a fight again" "I understand Carlson, but can I ask another question?" "Sure", Carlson replied. "Well you have seven Eeveelutions, which one did you.." (Carlson stopped Tina with the rest of the question) "Which one did I have sex with?" Carlson asked. "Well... yeah" Glaceon jumped from the back bench seat of the truck onto Carlson lap as he was driving, looked up at him and smiled. "Well.. I lost my virginity with my true love Glaceon here; she knows her sisters love me as well and like I said I love them, so she knows I also had sex with my Leafeon, but me and Glaceon know that no matter what, we are each others sole mates, so if I had sex with all of my Eeveelutions, she wouldn't care, because Glaceon knows how I really feel, and that she is the one who I rest my head down and sleep next to at night". "Wow, so your ok with that Glaceon"? Tina asked. Glaceon just looked at her and shook her head yes and said: "Gla Glace Gla Glaceon Glace". Carlson translated: "She said that its 100% perfectly fine, because she is my true love".

After all of that Tina look at Glaceon and Glaceon look up at Carlson as he was driving with her eyes sparkling more then ever. When they reached a tunnel that had a little bit of a back up she stood up on her rear paws and gave Carlson a huge kiss and jumped back into the back seat to take a nap. Tine seen what just happened between Glaceon and Carlson and that was proof snuff that he was telling the truth. Tina thought: "if he really dose love them that much, there's no stopping him in destroying everything that would stand between him and his Eeveelutions love for one another. " Tina asked: "So where is our final destination going to be?" Carlson replied: The only place the Shai-Gen Region has no authority what so ever in, the wonderful San-Suo Region." Tina was amazed, the Shai-Gen Region and the San-Suo Region don't have any peace between one another after the war. Two years ago when Carlson was still an Active Marine, he fought against the San-Suo Region, but now I guess he's changing sides... for the better

About an additional 2 hours past when Carlson reached his little pit stop before the region. "I don't understand Carlson, if were ahead of the Enforcement Officers why are we stopping?" Carlson replied in a deep mean voice that Tina had never heard before: "Because they made it personnel, they grabbed my Sylveon and threw her into a wall and then tried to hurt or even kill my Eeveelutions... AND NO MOTHER FUCKER IS GOING TO THREATEN MY EEVEELUTIONS AND GET WAY WITH IT!" The look on Carlson's face only showed anger towards the Shai-Gen Enforcement Unit's and loving care for his Eeveelutions. He was serious in the idea of taking the fight to the Enforcement Officers, and that is what his was just going to do. Set a trap from them and watch them all get blown away. "Tina, I need to know if you will help me." "Of course I will, I want to be happy as well you know, and I'm also under arrest for blowing up my apartment again",Tina said. "Good, then you and my old partner are going to get along great." Carlson added. The three of them drove towards a house protected by barbed wire fencing and had an automatic gate with a key pad. It lookd like it was a fort disguised as a house almost. Carlson ringed the buzzer on the key pad and talked to his old partner Chris. "Hey shitbag open the gate", Carlson said jokingly. A voice came from the voice box next to the buzzer that said: "Well fuck me sideways, Carlson!; come on in buddy what you waiting for." The gate slowly opened and Carlson drive through, drove under a carport and parked the truck their so the Enforcement Officers couldn't see it in the day light. Chris met them out side and asked why they showed up so fucking late, I mean it was 2230. Carlson replied: "I'll explain over coffee, come on lets go inside."


	11. Chapter 8 (Understanding and a Bath)

"YOU WANNA DO WHAT!?, ARE YOU OUT OF YOU GAD DAMN MIND!?" Justin replied to the idea of Carlson's plan. "Yes, I guess you would say that I'm, but its not only a personal idea, Bravo Company is the worst Enforcement Company in the Region; they play by their own rules, break the law them selves, and even kill Pokémon on the spot", Carlson replied. The plan that Carlson explained excited Tina, but defiantly not Justin. The plan was to bring a bomb of Tina's making into the Bravo Company Control House located only forty-five minutes from Justin's Home. The Explosion would be on a massive scale that would completely destroy the Control House killing hundreds of Enforcement Officers and putting the Company out of Enforcement one and for all. "I don't know man... Its a dangerous plan, they will shoot you on the spot", Justin replied. "They were all ready doing to when they came to investigate the explosion and even threatened to kill the Pokémon; if it weren't for Carlson, id be locked up and my Pokémon killed." Tina said in regard to Justin's comment. "Look, Justin, Their is a reason I want... need to leave the region..." "Oh yeah and what is that?', Justin replied with a smart ass comment. But just as he did Carlson's Glaceon jumped up on the table and had the look of rage in her eyes. "Gl Gla Glaceon!" she screamed. "What the fuck did she just say?", Justin asked all confused. "Don't worry about it Justin, she was only expressing her self." But there was more to it, Glaceon wanted to get her point across, so she turned and looked at her master. She asked him to take out the translator and put it on the table. Carlson did so wondering what she was up too. He complied and pushed it over to her, she picked it up with her mouth and walked over to Justin and placed it on the table in front of him. Carlson told him to put it in his ear and press the side button that had a Pokeball in it. Just did just that and then Glaceon began to speak. "What you have there is a Pokémon translator" Glaceon said. Justin was in disbelief when he heard her voice. "Why do you think my master would make that?, because he loves not only me but all of my sisters, and what two of us and him have already done with one another your friend is facing execution and so are we, so are you going to help us or not." Glaceon added. After that Glaceon just sat down and waited for a response, and Justin gave Carlson back the translator.

"I always knew your drawling's were for personal pleasure when we were deployed Carlson, but I never would of thought that you would of had sex with your Pokémon" Justin Explained. "Well... you eater love a human or a Pokémon..."Carlson added. "That's right", Tina jumped in the conversation. "I love my Kirila and Braixen the same way Carlson loves his Glaceon and the rest of his Eeveelutions." "FUCK ME... Yeah ill help you Carlson, but after this..." "I under stand Justin, I wouldn't be able to see you anyway after moving to the San-Suo Region." Carlson finished. All three of them agreed to the plan, it would be going underway in the morning. "Alright, well I'm not letting my Eeveelutions sleep in their Pokeballs again, so I'm going upstairs for the night." Said Carlson. Carlson walked up the stairs and opened the second door on the left that was one out of 9 guest bedrooms. Yeah, Justin has a pretty big fucking house I might add. Anyway, after opening the door Carlson let out all of his Eeveelutions, and guess who was the first one to say something? "Finally!, I hate that fucking ball" "Good to see you too Flareon" Carlson said laughing. "Master, Is this our new home?", Leafeon asked. "No guys I'm sorry its not, but I brought you all out to explain to you what is going to happen to you tomorrow." Carlson explained the plan one last time for about a good thirty minutes in till they all under stood. None of them liked the plan, even though Glaceon fought Justin for it, but that was so she could be with her master forever. "But what happens if something goes wrong? please don't master please!" Said Sylveon. "Nothing is going to go wrong, and I promise that after tomorrow we will be in our new home." That cheered everyone up... all except for one. "Glaceon, do you really think nothing could go wrong?" Asked Vaporeon. "Of course not, this is our master we are taking about." Responded Glaceon. "You have nothing to worry about silly, he loves us to much to put him self in danger, and he also knows we cant live with out him." "I suppose your right" Vaporeon said as she walked out of the room.

During that time Carlson was in the middle of a bath just relaxing trying to calm his mind, even he had a bad feeling about the plan, but he had to do it, he had to prove to his Eeveelutions that he truly will defend them till his dyeing breath!, and that was the best way how. When Carlson got the bath full he sat on in and laid back and started to dose off just when the door crept open. "Yeah?" Carlson asked. There was no response from the doorway but Carlson heard it shut. He looked over only to see his Vaporeon standing the with a very sad look on her face. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong, you look sad." Carlson always leaves the translator in his ear, its a good thing its water proof. "Master, if your really going to go through with this then... I want to come with you." Vaporeon said looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry, its just to dangerous Vaporeon." Vaporeon started to cry, and she asked him again if she could come along. Carlson gave in, he couldn't stand to see his Vaporeon cry. "Ok, but only you", Carlson said. Vaporeon was so happy that she jumped in the tub with her master to give him a huge kiss. Carlson thought in his head: "Wait, even Vaporeon wants this, which other of my Eeveelutions feel the same way, this is proof that I must do this" Vaporeon pulled away from Carlson's face and stared into his eyes. They both started to pant a little.

Vaporeon's eyes turned into a seductive look just as Glaceon's eyes did back at the apartment the night he came home. Vaporeon moved in for another kiss and this time Carlson was ready for it. Their lips mashed together and there tongues started to dance with one another in their mouths. Carlson was loving that his Vaporeon was kissing him, and Vaporeon felt the same way, but she wanted to go a lot further then Carlson thought she would. During the make out session Vaporeon moved her left fount paw down to Carlson member and started to rub it to get it hard. Carlson pulled back from the kissing and said: "Vaporeon are... are you sure..?" "I love you master, and I wanted you for a long time." Carlson couldn't resist the look on Vaporeon's face, her hears were let down a little and her mouth was slightly open. "Your so fucking adorable Vaporeon, I love you too" Carlson said. Vaporeon's paw jerking came to and end when the felt her master's cock fully extend. She used her saliva to get her fangs coated so she would hurt her gift from her master. She stepped back and started to give Carlson a blow job underwater. "This feels.. A.. Amazing Vaporeon" Carlson said. But nothing but bubbles came from the water as Vaporeon was sucking her masters cock and deep throating Carlson's member all the way down. She sucked and sucked till Carlson's back was arching from the pleasure. Vaporeon stopped and brought her head up panting a lot harder then before. "You.. have a big wonder cock master... Did you enjoy your self?" Vaporeon asked. "You fucking know I did baby" Carlson replied panting as well. "Good, then your going to love this." Vaporeon walked back onto Carlson's chest and gave him another kiss to distract him for what she was doing. As she kissed him she positioned her self over her masters cock and slammed down on it to where it fully extend all of it into her tight virgin pussy at once. "OOOOHHH FFFUUUCCCKKKK YYEEESSS" They both screamed in unison as the pleaser was to grand to take all at once. "Oh please master, fuck me like you did Glaceon and Leafeon, I want you, I want you so fucking badly." And Carlson did just that he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up where her back paws were dangling in the air and brought her back down to insert his member fully back into her super wet pussy. "Oh my god Vaporeon, its.. so fucking wet.. I don't want to stop.. the motion.. feels.. so fucking good. UUNNHHH!" Carlson said. "well master, due to me.. unnhh.. do to me being.. a... a water type.. Ohhh... fuck yes... my pussy is extra wet... and the faster you fuck me... Oh god yes just like that... the more the sensation and pleasure you will get. Carlson was able to ram his Vaporeon faster then his Glaceon or Leafeon due to this special feature, and he was loving every second of it. Every time he fucked her a splash of water would hit his chest. But Vaporeon saved the best for last, she tuned on the water and started to ride Carlson cock faster then he was fucking her. She had drool coming from her mouth and Carlson could feel her hot steamy breath hit his face as she was panting faster and deeper every time they fucked. With the water running Vaporeon started to use whirlpool , this cause the pleasure meter on Carlson to explode, her face was turning red due to how great the sex was, and Carlson was gasping for air. with all of her might she bounced on Carlson cock and gave him a wet kiss, they switched their saliva around in each others mouth's as Vaporeon was riding the hell out of Carlson. They were almost at their climax when Vaporeon's whirl pool grew faster, and Carlson's cock was about to come every amount of juice he had. They stopped kissing and looked each other in the eyes, and at that moment Carlson gave his sweet little Vaporeon all of his seed at an extreme level. Both of their eyes widened and Vaporeon took it all in as her mouth was dropped open from the pleasure, then she collapsed on Carlson's chest and he laid back getting some air that he defiantly needed after a ride like that.

A few seconds of deep breathing passed then Vaporeon asked trying to get her breath back: "Master... Can... Can we do that again..." Carlson responded: "Of course sweetie." "Well you better not die tomorrow then. "I promise you I wont." They both got out of the bath tub a few minutes later and dried off. Vaporeon jumped into Carlson's arms and gave him a final kill good night. She looked deeply into his eyes and said: "I love you Carlson, please never leave me." And just like that she fell fast asleep as Carlson was holding her. He walked her into the guest room where the Eeveelutions were and laid Vaporeon on the bed. Carlson bent over and kissed her on the head and said: "I'll never leave you Vaporeon, and that goes for the rest of you as well." The Eeveelutions were looking at their owner who then walked towards them and sat down. Carlson just sat their and after a few moments... Started to cry.


	12. Chapter 9 (Tina's Gift)

"Master...? Are you ok?... Why are you crying", Umbreon sais in a soft worry some voice. Carlson replied while pouring out his heart: "Because, what if I love one of you tomorrow, what if something happens to me tomorrow; I could never live with my self if anything happened to anyone one of you, you girls are the only thing I love in this world, and the thought of not being able to live a happy life that we want together... I couldn't stand it... I'm fighting for you all, so... if anything happens to me tomorrow... I want you all to move in the house I built for us... And live happily..." All of Carlson's Eeveelutions wept tears while he was talking. There were puddles forming on the hardwood floor where they sat. "Don't think like that master!" Flareon said. She added: "You know damn well not one of us would be happy with out you; and we will be happy together, all of us in our dream home." Carlson looked at his Flareon as she went from the fire feisty type that she usually is to an crying wreck. Carlson had no idea just how much they needed him. "I love all of you", Carlson replied. And in unison all the Eeveelutions said: "I love you to master". The crying began all over again as the Eeveelutions began to curl up around their master... no... their lover... their one and only... But like always Glaceon had her spot in his lap, and everyone was ok with that.

Morning came, and the moment was now. Tina was up all night creating her master piece and a few other gifts for Carlson. She created the bomb of all bombs, one that would destroy everything inside the Bravo Company Control House leaving nothing but a huge creator in the ground where it would once stand. She also made bullet proof vests not only for Carlson and Justin, but for one of the Eeveelutions that would go with them as well. Carlson woke up with all of his Eeveelutions siting around him. They had a look of dedication and trust in their eyes, they knew their master would do everything he possible could to ensure their happiness together. Carlson got up and walked down stairs to meet with Tina and Justin who were already combat ready to assault the Control House. "Uh... Tina... what... the fuck... is that...?" Carlson said as he looked at the bomb Tina crafted over night. Tina responded: This is my baby, a 50 pound bomb in a small package that will do damage on a massive scale completely destroying the Control House of Bravo Company. "Tina..." "Yes?" "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Tina just laughed. "How the hell are we supposed to get away from that thing?" Carlson asked furiously. "Relax", Tina Said, "Its on a five minute self timer; as soon as your all in the Control House and find the Central Control Group, push the pretty shiny red button and run for the exit." "So their is no way to stop the timer after the button is pressed?", Justin asked. "Nope, five minutes later, BOOM!" Tina replied. "Great.. Another fucking run and gun mission eh Justin?" "Just like old times Carlson, just like old times..." Justin responded. After their discussion Carlson called all of his Eeveelutions down stairs, all of them were wondering why he called them. "Ok, I'm going to need one of you to company me on this one girls." Umbreon was the first to answer the call. But Carlson had already picked his partner for this mission at task. "Sorry Umbreon, but I already picked Vaporeon for this one. Vaporeon's eyes widened as she didn't think he would acutely pick her. "I'm ready master" Vaporeon said to Carlson. But Tina and Justin only heard "Va Vaporeon Vapo".

Everything was loaded up into an armored assault truck that Justin had from when he was in the Marines with Carlson. This would help them gain access to the main gate and push forward into the facility. "Ok girls" Carlson said to his Eeveelutions, "Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Sylveon, Glaceon... I love you all, and ill see you all soon" Carlson, Justin and Vaporeon jumped into the armored truck and loaded Tina's Gift onto the truck. It was small enough for Vaporeon to carry on her back which would leave room for Carlson to hold his M4 he received from Justin and for Justin to carry his double barrel shot gun that he had from combat. Justin's close quarters skill would be useful in assaulting the inside of the Control House pushing towards the Central Control Group. "Tina, please look over my Eeveelutions... and... if anything were to happen to me..." Tina Stooped him. "Nothing is going to happen to you Carlson, now go fuck some shit up." All Carlson could say was "RAH!" And they drove off towards the facility.

Forty-five minutes passed and then a loud siren sounded form the facility, Carlson, Justin and Vaporeon smash through the front gate and were being hit by live fire from the Enforcement Officers guarding the facility. Once the firing stopped and the smoke cleared the area, Justin and Carlson jumped out and returned fire. Carlson shot the Guards on the machinegun towers while Justin blasted the fuck out of the ones on the ground running towards them. "Ok lets move!" Justin screamed and the bodies from the Enforcement officers laid there on the ground dead and chunks of there bodies missing and splattered everywhere from the shoot gun blasts. The Tower Guards were hanging half way off the rail with their blood leaving a trail from their dismantled bodies all the way down to the sandy ground. "Hydro Pump!" Carlson commanded Vaporeon. Vaporeon used Hydro Pump to blast the main door to the facility away leaving the entrance the group needed. "Vaporeon move!" Carlson commanded again. Just in time as well, because as soon as the door broke open the passage way received fire from Enforcement Guards inside.

"Commander!", and Enforcement Officer screamed. "What, what is it?" "Our Control House is under attack!" The Officer replied. "It has to be them!'" The Bravo Company Commander thought in his mind. He quickly picked up the radio in his personal Humvee and relied a message over the raid that said: "ALL BRAVO COMPANY ENFORCEMENT OFFICER CHANGE COURSE; CARLSON AND TINA ARE AT OUR CONTROL HOUSE, WE CANNOT LET IT FALL!" After the command was given, all Enforcement Officers in that company were on route towards their Control House.

"Fuck this shit!" Carlson yelled. He threw a grenade into the passageway and it rolled down towards the Enforcement Officers and blew them to hell. The group entered the facility and walked down the passage way. What they all came to see was an intersection covered with blood from the floor to the ceiling and body parts thrown everywhere from the impact of the explosion. BANG! Justin shot an Enforcement Officer in the face, YEAH IN THE FUCKING FACE!, as he turned the corner and seen the Guard drawing his weapon, or at least tried too. Walking down another passage way they came across another group of Enforcement Guards and another firefight commenced. Just in fired into the group killing two before he had to reload, and Carlson shot the other three in the chest and one in the head, but Carlson and Vaporeon revived fire, Carlson was hit in the arm and was bleeding rapidly, luckily, Vaporeon was hit in the vest and had no damage done to her. "AH FUCK! GAD DAMN IT!" Carlson yelled form the pain, but found the will power to keep moving. He then noticed the hole in Vaporeon's vest, and that pissed him off. "Vaporeon! Are you hit?" Carlson asked. "No master, I'm fine, don't worry" Carlson and Justin shook their heads and continued to move. the ran down the hall turned left, turned right, right again, and left once more till they came across a room that read: 'Bravo Company Control Group'. They had reached their destination.

Just as they entered the room, they hit the deck to avoid life fire being shot at them, they low crawled to a Control Panel and took cover as they could hear the bullets ping of the panel and ricochet somewhere else in the room. "How many of these fuckers are there!?" Justin said in a loud voice. Carlson responded sarcastically: "Oh you know, about... 500." Justin gave him the look of what the fuck did you just say and said: You... Your FUCKING JOKING RIGHT!?" Justin yelled as they are still receiving live fire. 'Nope" Carlson said as he then popped out of cover and shot a guard from the balcony who fell, and landed on another guard killing him as well. "Well, you don't see that happen every day" Carlson said. "Just shut the fuck up and shoot", replied Justin as he shot two guards who ran towards them. Fifteen minutes passed that seamed like forever and all the guard were dead, but Justin was now hit in the leg and could maneuver as fast as he once did. "Fuckers shot me... in.. in the leg... ah man fuck.." He said pounding the ground with his fist. "Its all good go on and get out of here through the escape path, ill be right behind ya" Carlson suggested. "Ok, ill see you out there right?" Justin Asked. "You sure will" Hearing that Justin left and be gain to walk out of the room. Carlson took the bomb off of Vaporeon and pulled it close to him. But just as he was about to push the button and blow the place to hell, Commander Pawlick came bursting through the door.

"Stop right there Carlson!" The Commander instructed. "Well look who finally decided to show up" Carlson replied. Carlson moved the bomb behind his body so they couldn't see it, while Vaporeon punched the button with the end of her tail then nudging Carlson telling him it sorted the count down. "Your under arrest... no.. your sentenced to death buy rifle squad for you actions and the murder of over 75 Enforcement Officers." The Commander told Carlson. "Actions? what actions? and murder? that's your fault Commander for running a corrupt Enforcement Company; Who the fuck do you think you are to kill Pokémon and to threaten people for fighting for what they want?" Carlson asked the commander. At this time all of the Enforcement Officers of Bravo Company were out side the building surrounding it not knowing what was inside. "And who the fuck has sex with his Pokémon and defends a criminal? Commander Pawlick replied. Carlson stated: Tina is not a criminal, she mixes the wrong chemicals and blows up her own Apartment, and on the Pokémon Issue..." He grabbed Vaporeon and looked into her eyes, who looked into his. "You have a problem with this?" he asked the Commander as he Gave Vaporeon another kiss on the mouth and Vaporeon wraped her paws around his neck and started to kiss him back. The Commander was pissed off and drew his gun, but Carlson peeked and seen that and drew his weapon and shot him in the knee to where he couldn't stand and dropped his weapon.

Carlson stood up and looked at the bomb... 45 seconds till detonation! "We need to leave, NOW!" He told Vaporeon, and they started to run toward the rear exit that was located in the rear on the facility where Tina, Justin, and Carlson's Eeveelutions were waiting outside hidden in the trees in Carlson's truck. They ran and ran but the Commander crawled to the wall and hit the lock down button that sealed all exits. Carlson and Vaporeon were almost out of the facility when they seen the exit started to close... They ran as fast as they could and dived through the door. They both made it... or so they taught. Carlson was safely outside the exit but Vaporeon's Tail was caught in the door. Carlson tried to pull it through but the door was pressurized and wouldn't move. "Master... You need to leave..." "What the fuck are you saying I'm not leaving you Vaporeon. "Master!" Carlson stopped and looked into her eyes crying. "I Love you Carlson, and last night was the best thing to ever happen to me, love making with you was my dream come true." I'M NOT LEAVEING YOU!" Vaporeon started to cry and she said: "You have too, for my sisters... and for me..."

10... 9... 8... The bomb was about to explode, Vaporeon use a Hydro Pump to blast Carlson out of the passage way underground and up to the surface to safety. As Carlson was blasted out, he looked at his Desperate Vaporeon who yelled: "I LOVE YOU MASTER! NEVER FORGET ME!" Carlson was out of the facility and with everyone else. 3... 2... 1... 0. The facility exploded. Carlson looked up and with his heart broken shouted: VVVAAPPOORREEOONNNN! As the thought of his Vaporeon being caught in the explosion, turned out to be a reality...


	13. Chapter 10 (Saving Vaporeon)

"VVVVAAAPPPOOORRREEEOOOONNNNNN!" Carlson shouted one last time before his eyes produced tears that ran completely down his face. Carlson eyes are turning red and he was heart broken that the thought of his Vaporeon was killed in action. "Ohh God... Whhhyyyy..." Carlson said to him self while he crying like no other time before. "Va.. Vapor... Vaporeon..." Carlson fell to the ground, his world was coming to an end that he had to face the fact that Vaporeon was gone... "She didn't deserve this..." Carlson said. All he could remember was her cute adorable face and they way she looked at him as he was forced out of the Facility. But that just made things worse for him... His hart was latterly about to break, he couldn't live without any of his Eeveelutions. When the reality finally hit Vaporeon's sisters they were dumbfounded... they couldn't believe what just happened had acutely happened. All six of them jumped down from on top of Carlson's truck and ran to him while even they started to cry... Carlson felt their presence and grabbed all of them and held them in their arms while the water works were still of full blast, but this time from all of them. Justin and Tina just stood there looking down; they knew what had just happened to their friend and knew he was in a very bad spot. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER!" Carlson yelled into the sunset sky. "Master.." Flareon spoke. "We know your hurt, we all are, but if we... if we don't get out of here soon..." Espeon finished the sentence for Flareon. "Then were all going to die, and that would be the last thing Vaporeon would of wanted... "She said with water built up in her eyes." Carlson looked up at the destruction of what Tina's bomb had done, the entire facility was nothing but rubble... and Vaporeon was surely underneath all of it.

"I Cant!" Carlson said aloud... "Baby, Glaceon said, We cant bare to leave our sister here, but there is no other option" Carlson looked at his true lover, who had water filled eyes as well as the others. Carlson just stayed fallen to the ground and put his head in the dirt crying... After a few moments Umbreon heard a noise coming from the rubble, she didn't want to excite her master so she nudged everyone to back away from their master. The rubble was shifting around as something was trying to escape. Carlson was oblivious to what was going on around him. But then the mysterious object came from out the rubble. One blue paw in front of the other. Tina and Justin were in disbelieve as they watch the creature limp its way from the rubble, all cut and bruised up from the impact of the explosion it was caught in. It walked towards Carlson and the Eeveelutions just backed away wiping the tears from their faces. After it was inches from Carlson's face who was still crying and heart broken, it leaned in and nudged him on the head and said. "You don't have to be sad anymore master, I'm right here next to you again." Carlson thought his mind was playing games with him from the voice that sounded just like Vaporeon's did. He slowly looked up, but when he seen the blue paws his head jolted up as fast as possible. There he seen what he thought he had lost forever.

"VAPOREON!" Carlson said with his mouth open and shaking from the sight his eyes were giving him. "Yes master.. But I'm feeling a little... weak..." Vaporeon stated as she then lost her energy to stand no longer. "How... Did you survive..." Carlson said in a happy cheerful tone of voice" "Because... My love for you is the same as the others... and it is all the strength we need to survive..." Vaporeon stated. But then after that very moment she closed her eyes and fainted. "We need to get her to a Pokémon Center now! "RIGHT!" Said Justin and Tina in unison. Carlson returned his Eeveelutions to their Pokeballs, laied Vaporeon along in the bench seat, (where Carlson and Leafeon had their special time together) Tina jumped in the passenger seat, and Justin jumped on the back of the Truck holding on for dear life. As they were speeding almost 65mph over the 55mph speed limit Tina asked: "Is Vaporeon going to make it?" Carlson just kept driving as fast as his truck allowed him too and paid no attention to her question. "Hey Carlson!, I'm hanging on back here, JUST THOGUHT YOU SHOULD REMEBER THAT!" That was Justin's was of saying slow the fuck down, but sadly for Justin, that was the LAST thing Carlson was doing.

It only took Carlson fifteen minutes to travel 40 miles to the Pokémon Center. As they approached the exit and turned to get off, the truck started to tilt on to two wheels and then laded back on all fours. "YOUR A CRAZY FUCKING PERSON YOU KNOW THAT!" Justin yelled from the outside of the truck as he had to use a lot of his energy to just hold on. "Carlson, it looks like their closed. "WELL THEIR ABOUT TO GET A LOUD FUCKING WAKE UP CALL". Carlson noted. Speeding down the road he gave even more gas and aimed the truck right for the Pokémon Centers main glass doors. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO FUCKING WAY!" Justin yelled when it hit him exactly what Carlson was planning to do. Justin Shielded him self the best he could from the glass as Carlson drove his truck right through causing the loudest noise the Pokémon Center ever heard. Except for the Explosion that happen about an hour ago... Tina. When the Truck crashed into the glass it woke up Nurse Joy and all of the Pokémon in the center. She came running out to see what had happened and just seen a truck in her lobby. She was utterly confused. "What is going on here?" Nurse Joy asked Carlson as he held his Vaporeon in his hands crying again. "Nurse Joy..." Is all Carlson had the stomach to say. Nurse Joy understood and told the to follow her to the back of the Center for the healing process. Nurse Joy open up a door that led to a table covered in a glass tube in a small room. "Quickly lay Vaporeon on the table" Nurse Joy Commanded. Carlson did just that, and took s few steps back as he watched the tube close Vaporeon in. The tube glowed bright white that was blinding to human eyes; causing everyone to look away. "The healing process isn't working" Said Nurse Joy. "Bullshit!" Carlson screamed. Try harder! "Nurse joy tried the machine on full blast draining energy from the Pokémon Center's other treatment rooms temporarily. The power meter cracked as the power the machine took in was to much to gauge, and the white healing light was blinding.

After a few seconds the light started to dim down and the machine started to operate at a normal level. When the light wasn't at a blinding point for humans and you were able to see clearly into the tube, everyone looked in to see if Vaporeon had made a full recovery.


	14. Chapter 11 (Full Recovery)

As the while light that came from the healing machine started to dim down, everyone in the room including the Pokémon in adjacent tubes watched to hopefully see that Vaporeon would make a full recovery. Carlson watched the tube as if the outcome would determine if he would live or die, he watched and when the light was completely gone the outcome was what everyone had hoped it would be. With excitement Carlson ran towards the tube with tears of happiness and a huge sign of relief on his face as he seen id Vaporeon siting in the tube smiling back at him watching has he ran towards her. Reaching the tube Carlson popped up the locks and the tube opened and a very happy Vaporeon jumped out and into Carlson's arms knocking him on the floor licking his face and then finally giving him a kiss that he so desperately needed from her. Nurse Joy seen this and just smiled. "So they are the ones who destroyed Bravo Company's Control House, maybe this region will change for the better with out them" She thought to her self keeping the smile on her face. Tina, Justin and the other Pokémon I the room cheered for Vaporeon's full recovery; Carlson was still crying tears of joy as he held his Vaporeon tightly scared to let her go again. Eventually he let her go and she just stood on his chest tickling him with her tail, as Carlson laughed he reached up and did the same back to her.

"I bet your sisters would love to see you, they were very worried about you Vaporeon" Carlson said with happiness. He reached towards his belt and grabbed all six Pokeballs that held the rest of his Eeveelutions. Carlson the let them all out and watched as they appeared with sad faces, but as soon as they seen their sister who had made a complete full recovery from the explosion, they ran towards cheering and crying just as their master did. "Wow, you have all Eeveelutions as your Pokémon?" Asked Nurse Joy. Carlson responded: "I sure do, had them from when they were still eggs in there incubator." "So why don't you have a Jol..." Nurse Joy stopped her sentence as Tina gave her a look not to continue. Carlson didn't even catch any bit of the sentence neither did the Eeveelutions, they were to busy being happy and jumping over each other in embrace of their sisters (and lover for Carlson) full recovery.

After a few minutes of happy tears and reuniting, they moved into the break room for a quick bit to eat and something cold to drink. Carlson and Nurse Joy cooked them all food from scratch; the Eeveelutions hated Pokémon food so Carlson would always cook them food when he was home, or they would cook it them selves when he was on an Deployment with the Shai-Gen Division's Marines. As they are cooking Nurse Joy keeps asking her self if she should as why Carlson doesn't have a Jolteon with him as well. To her it didn't make any sense not to have one, its one of the easiest ones to obtain. But remembering the look Tina had given her before, she reframed from doing so. "Maybe he did have one but something bad happened to it or something" Nurse Joy asked her self. At that time Dinner, well breakfast now, was done. Carlson and Nurse joy walked all the trays and drinks to the Eeveelutions, Justin, and Tina and placed them on the table for everyone to eat. "Nurse Joy, is their any Pokémon food in the Center for our Pokémon?" Tina asked. "Yes there is, ill go grab some for the other Pokémon. She responded. Tina then let out her Kirila and Braixen as Justin let out his Dragonair and Talonflame. Nurse Joy came back with the trays of Pokémon food and placed them on the table as well, she was amazed at the amount of Eeveelutions Carlson had with him, and the Pokémon Tina and Justin had width them as well. "So where are you all heading now?" Nurse Joy asked wondering. "Well, as for me, I need to get back to my home here on the Shai-Gen region and pack up to head towards the Cam-Bo Region." Justin said. In surprise Carlson said: "Your don't want to come with us buddy?" "I cant brother, I recently got engaged and my love live in the Cam-Bo Region." Justin Replied. "Oh, wow, well congrats man!" Carlson stated. "Yeah congrats!" Tina added. "Thanks guys, means a lot. "And why about you two?" Nurse Joy asked again. Carlson only said: "The only place Shai-Gen Enforcement can not touch us" Nurse joy knew what Carlson maenad by that. "And ill be going there with him" Tina added for the second time. "Oh are you two a.." Nurse joy stopped as Tins shooked her head no. Nurse Joy them remembered what she had seen and thought to her self: "Of course, Carlson and his Eeveelutions are a thing not him and Tina, That's why they destroyed the Control House, Bravo Company must of been preventing them from leaving the region, that Commander Pawlick always did uphold the Shai-Gen Region's number one law."

As they were finishing up Carlson told the Eeveelutions to go out side and see fi the coast was clear so they could leave. Tina and Justin returned their Pokémon to their Pokeballs and started to pack up their belongings. Carlson was helping Nurse Joy clean up but just when they were about done Carlson's Eeveelutions bolted through the destroyed main entrance and raised all hell to get their masters attention. Just as Carlson turned around to ask what was wrong, he could hear Enforcement Copters circling around the Pokémon Center and in the distance could hear Enforcement Patrol Car Sirens getting louder as they approached the Pokémon Center. "How... It... No this isn't right..." Tina said aloud. "I should of know better..." Carlson said. His Eeveelutions were growing scared and hid behind their master as the Enforcement Patrol Cars slammed on their brakes out side the Pokémon Center and surrounded the building. As Carlson reached for the M4 and Justin his Double Barrel Shot Gun a Team of ten Enforcement Officers Busted through the destroyed door way of the Pokémon Center guns drawn, and with them was the Commander of Alpha Company.

"Carlson..." The Alpha Company Commander said. "My Company has been looking for you".


	15. Chapter 12 (The Road to Freedom)

'You've seemed to cause a lot of trouble for Bravo Company, well, you completely destroyed them." Added the Alpha Company Commander. "Is that so, well I promise you this; if you and your company don't let us leave this Pokémon Center and cross bridge 07, then there will be a lot more blood shed to come." As Carlson finished his statement he stood by with his finger on the trigger aimed at the Commander, Justin as well but pointed at two other Enforcement Officers. Even the Eeveelutions stood by with attacks, Umbreon with Hyperbeam, Espeon with Psybeam, Leafeon with Solarbeam, Glaceon with Icebeam, Sylveon with an Moonblast, Flareon with Flamethrower, and Vaporeon with Hydro pump. They were all ready to fight and die if they had too in order to live happy, it was either living in the real world or above the clouds, but they were not going to be separated. "Carlson, you go it all wrong." Replied the Commander. "Oh I do, then what the hell are you all doing here." Asked Carlson in anger. "We had to show Enforcement Command that we tried to look for you, but in the end you already escaped." Said the Commander. At this point Carlson and everyone else along side of him were confused. What did the Commander mean by that? Would he acutely let Carlson go?

In order to prove to Carlson that the Commander meant peace among the two factions for the time being, he gave an order to the entire company: COMPANY! ... RE-CALL... ARMS!" And at the very moment during an 5 point movement Alpha Company recalled their weapons and held them at their side no longer pointed at Carlson, Justin, or his Eeveelutions. "So what dose exactly mean?" Tina Asked. "Well pretty lady, to be honest you and you friend Carlson here did the Shai-Gen Region a favor; Bravo Company was corrupt, they acted on their own and di as they pleased; it was only till now that their unlawful rule is now over." Said the Alpha Company Commander. "So you acutely going to let us go?" Justin asked. "You all have two hours to exit the region, bridge 07 is under my command for the time being, I will make sure that you all get across safely into the San-Suo Region." Replied the Commander. The reason the Alpha Company Commander was looking for Carlson and the gang was because Charley Company was also looking for them, but they were on the same mission as Bravo Company once was. When the Commander told Carlson the truth him, Justin, and the Eeveelutions put down their arms and gave in to the relief of safety. They were finally leaving the Region, once and for all.

The Alpha Company Commander spoke "Now you all listen to me, this is an act of kindness from me, your all supposed to be executed on the spot, however, me getting you out of the region is my way of saying thank you for getting rid of a corrupt Enforcement Company; if you were to return to the Shai-Gen Region, then your charges will be reinstated, and execution squads dispatched to finish the job. "We understand" Said the gang in unison. 'Alright, OFFICERS!, lets get our 'friends' out of this god forsaken place." Said the Commander. Carlson returned his Eeveelutions to their Pokeballs, all except for Flareon. "No stupid Pokeball for me master?" asked Flareon. "That's right Flareon, no Pokeball, I know how much you hate it so you get to ride in the back of the truck" Replied Carlson/ "Fuck Yes!" Cheered Flareon. "Hey Carlson, asked the Commander, how did you understand you Flareon?" Carlson was scared to tell him, but decided to anyway. "I...uh...I sort of...Built my own Pokémon Translator device.." Replied Carlson. He was expecting some sort of bad reaction from the Alpha Company Commander, hew was playing with fire here after all. Surprisingly nothing was said, the Commander just nodded his head and started his Command Car. "Well, we better get moving, the bridge is only ours for another 90 minutes" Stated the Commander. And with that said, they said good by to Nurse Joy who had her lovely smile as ever on and departed the Pokémon Center in an Enforcement Convoy towards bridge 07. Justin again, was stuck holding on for dear life on the back of Carlson's truck. "WAIT.. WHAT..?.. WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO BE ON THE BACK AGAIN?...THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL I'M DOING THAT AGAIN; THE CRAZY FUCKER ALMOST KILLED ME THE LAST TIME!...Fucking psycho..." Justin said that last part under his breath. But he was still forced to hold on for dear life. "AHHH... FUCK!" Stated Justin.

The convoy was in motion towards bridge 07, and everyone was still on their toes. Carlson didn't completely trust the Enforcement Officers anymore after the shit they had just been through over the past few days. But their was hope for complete happiness on the other side, so Carlson just watched the convoy vey closely. "Master..." Asked Flareon. "Yeah Flareon" replied Carlson. Tina was sleeping at the time so Flareon thought it would be a good time to ask her question. "Do.. You... Do You Love me... Like.. as much as Leafeon or Vaporeon..." Flareon asked while looking down in shame of the question. "You adorable Flareon, of course I do, if I didn't, I wouldn't of gone through all of this; the reason for leaving the Shai-Gen Region is so we can all be happy and live they way you girls truly wanted to live; because I knew it was only a matter of time before on of us lost control with our urges." Replied Carlson. "I love you master..." "And I love you to Flareon." Flareon then did a sneaky move and reached up and nibbled Carlson on neck and whispered into his ear: You know master... with me being a Fire Type I have a vey.. how do you say... Warm and pleasurable pussy that's just running wet right now for you". The taught of this caused Carlson Member to fully erect as he was driving. "Oh well look here master, looks like you thought about that fantasy didn't you...: Said Flareon in a very very seductive tone as her hot breath rolled onto Carlson neck urging him even more as she pressed down on his cock rubbing it the best she could. "Flareon... Juist wait till our first night in our new home... your going to get it, and I'm going to please you like you always wanted." Replied Carlson to his horney Flareon. "I be looking forward to it Carlson." Stated Flareon. Carlson just continued to drive along with the convoy trying not to think about his Flareon in her own bed with him, but there was no stopping that thought process or the motive.

Moments later the lights from Bridge 07 shined into the early morning sky, they had reached their destination. The Alpha Company Commander stooped the convoy to talk to the guard out on the bridge. "Commander Sears ordering the opining of the Security Gate to Bridge 07." The commander said flexing his rank above the Enforcement Officer. "Yes Commander." replied the Enforcement Officer during a hand salute who then quickly pulled the lever opening the gate. The Commander then Moved the convoy out of the way of Carlson's truck with a simple order. Carlson drove up to the gate for one last chat with the Commander. "Never come back Carlson" He said. "Don't worry, I wont." Replied Carson. Driving over Bridge 07 entering the San-Suo Region read a sign that said" _Welcome to the San-Suo Region - No Shai-Gen Region Enforcement or Military of any kind permitted - Pokémon and Trainers allowed acting on own free will. _Carlson and hi Eeveelutions are now finally able to live the life they always fantasied about.


End file.
